pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Guild of Deals/Pokemon Builds
place for gw builds tbh 22:10, 12 April 2009 (UTC) :GYARADOS:STRENGTH/SURF/WATERFALL/RANDOM MOVE THAT NOBODY CARES ABOUT 19:49, 13 April 2009 (UTC) ::Gyarados is really fucking powerful, HM slavery is an insult. I'll put some junk build that could work. --☭[[user:Guild of Deals|'Guild']]*talk* 20:00, 13 April 2009 (UTC) :::This is pretty sweet lol :D →[[user:Jjberks|'BERKS']] deedle... 23:34, 17 April 2009 (UTC) ::::I used Articuno, Zapdos, Pikachu, Charizard, Mewtwo, and a Venasaur. [[User:Invincible Rogue|'Invincible']] [[User talk:Invincible Rogue|'Rogue']] 23:41, 17 April 2009 (UTC) :::::For 1st Gen? Although I do prefer Pikachu because of the Light Ball. --☭[[user:Guild of Deals|'Guild']]*talk* 23:42, 17 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::Dude, pokemon is for fags. True story. Life 23:44, 17 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::Pokemon is a great RPG. The whole anime series is dumb as shit, but it is the single best RPG ever. --☭[[user:Guild of Deals|'Guild']]*talk* 00:10, 18 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::::True, Pokemon kicked ass at one point. Now its like...wtf are you doing...Life 01:00, 18 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Hahaha...two of my good friends are in band. This week our band went down to Disney to march, and they went by bus, so my two friends decided they would spend those 22 hours trying to get a full pokedex, lol. they even made t-shirts that say "Ultimate Pokemon Challenge: Spring Break 2009." They're mostly sarcastic about it, but they're actually doing it, haha One Who Brings Soot 01:08, 18 April 2009 (UTC) ITT:virgins --'Oj'▲' ' 02:21, 18 April 2009 (UTC) :Gyarados: Aqua Tail is redundant, take Waterfall or Ice Fang this frees up a slot where I suggest you use Taunt to fuck up status effects/phazers. Amorality 11:07, 18 April 2009 (UTC) :Rayquaza: Crunch is good Overheat is better because the only other pokemon that are dangerous to Rayquaza are steel types, use both Overheat/Earthquake to lol. Amorality 11:11, 18 April 2009 (UTC) :Extremespeed on Lucario instead of Earthquake, he's a physical sweeperAmorality 11:13, 18 April 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, Aqua Tail is pointless I guess, Ice moves however take care of a lot of things (Dragon, Flying, Grass, Rock, and Ground). I just usually like a lot of Optionals in general (same applies to Rayquaza). Earthquake is nice for taking care of Eletric and Rock and deals good damage regardless. And Earthquake is a physical move. --☭[[user:Guild of Deals|'Guild']]*talk* 11:42, 18 April 2009 (UTC) ::: TBH I don't like your Defensive Deoxys build at all, sorry ;) If you were ever to use this pokemon competitively you'd be fighting other Ubers. With that in Mind I'd suggest you use: :--Spikes :--Knock Off :--Recover :--Stealth Rock/Reflect/Ligh Screen/Toxic etc. This is because Deoxys is the only uber to learn spikes, so you might aswell put that in. Knock-off is obvious, for all uber pokemon who rely on their items (latios/asgay). Recover for redbar. Last slot for whatever makes you erect. Amorality 12:16, 18 April 2009 (UTC) ::I perfer Stealth Rock instead of Spikes since nothing is immune to Stealth Rock and a lot of Pokemon can get around Spikes (Levitators like Latios/Latias, Gengar, Flyers like Gyarados and Salamance) and hits super effective on quite a few. I usually model most of my walls/tanks around Blissey-esque bars, so most of them are bad. Remember, I don't play competitively and never have, this is just bad theorycraft from strategy I learned off the internet. --☭[[user:Guild of Deals|'Guild']]*talk* 12:45, 18 April 2009 (UTC) :::Ninjask: Put in Substitute in your second slot. It has no need for damage tbh, being a baton passer. Amorality 13:25, 18 April 2009 (UTC) :::Groudon: He can learn Dragon Claw. Swap it out for Fire Punch, go go go! Amorality 13:28, 18 April 2009 (UTC) :::Ludicolo: I think you have the wrong ability? Use Swift Swim instead. It doubles speed when raining. Amorality 13:31, 18 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Rain Dish + Leech Seed give a decent heal per turn gain, though. Either one could work I guess. I'll add alternatives to Ninjask/Groundon. --☭[[user:Guild of Deals|'Guild']]*talk* 13:32, 18 April 2009 (UTC) :::::Girafarig: His moveset is a bit bleh. Here's the best I can come up with. Make sure to equip Choice Specs; :--Psychic :--Thunderbolt :--Grass Knot/Energy Ball :--Shadow Ball/Hidden Power Fire/Fighting I tried to make it as varied as possible as its Sp. Attack gets a nice boost with Choice Specs. No Ice Beam this time ;3 Amorality 13:45, 18 April 2009 (UTC) :::::Miltank: It can learn Earthquake. Amorality 13:50, 18 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::Girafarig is too meh to be effective at sweeping, honestly, and Miltank is just easily walled by Flyers and Levitators with Earthquake (although it can be walled by Ghosts if using Seismic Toss). --☭[[user:Guild of Deals|'Guild']]*talk* 13:53, 18 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::: I know what you're trying to do with Castform, make it learn 3 powerful moves but tbh it can be used another way. Make it have 3 different move sets. For Example; :The Water Set :--Rain Dance :--Weather Ball (strong water) :--Thunder (100% accuracy with rain) :--Ice Beam (just for you) :The Fire Set :--Sunny Day :--Weather Ball/Fire Blast (Strong fire or stronger fire) :--Solarbeam (instant use with sunny) :--Ice Beam (just for you) :The Ice Set :--Hail :--Blizzard (100% accuracy with Hail) :--Thunderbolt :--Flamethrower Amorality 14:02, 18 April 2009 (UTC) :I'd much rather bring Flamethrower > Weather Ball on the Fire set, honestly (I think it learns Flamethrower). Otherwise those sets are pretty good. --☭[[user:Guild of Deals|'Guild']]*talk* 14:06, 18 April 2009 (UTC) ::Yanmega: (if you're using tinted lense) :--Bug Buzz (STAB) :--Air Slash (STAB) :--Hidden Power Ice (Just for you) :--Shadow Ball (Ghost-killer) Amorality 09:06, 21 April 2009 (UTC) What game is this? —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 11:05, 21 April 2009 (UTC) :Guild Wars. --☭[[user:Guild of Deals|'Guild']]*talk* 11:19, 21 April 2009 (UTC)